


Theory of Three

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Come play?, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Hints of Femdom, Multi, Non Wrestling AU, Polyamory, Prompt Fill, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, dick piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nia is roommates with Alexa who is dating Baron and the three of them are pretty much inseparable, that is until Nia catches feelings for her two best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr prompt request that I blew _way_ out of proportion.

Nia and Alexa had been roommates for the past eight months, after they’d met at the gym they’d immediately struck up a friendship and started spending a lot of time together. With Nia opening her own plus size clothing store funds were extra tight and so Alexa had offered her a place to stay as way for her to save money while she got the business off the ground and for that she was eternally grateful. Alexa had been dating Baron for even longer than she’d known Nia, they’d already been together for over a year when they’d met at the gym, and six out of seven days a week he could be found at their house. Which was fine by her, he was a pretty great guy and they got along well enough plus he treated Alexa like a princess and that was about all she could ask for as far as best friend standards go and living with them was pretty much the best set up she’d had since leaving home so she couldn’t complain. Some people might have felt like the third wheel but Alexa and Baron still went out without her and had their own little private moments, she knew how to take a hint after all, but whenever they were all together at home they always made Nia feel included, always extended the invitation for her to watch a movie with them or to join them in a hand of poker and it was the perfect balance.

They all had a pretty solid routine and so even though everyday was mostly the same, it was different in all the small ways that mattered: Alexa trying out new hair styles on her so that she can practice for work, when she makes a new sale at the store and another plus size woman walks out feeling confident in her curvy body, when they’re all watching a movie together and Baron sits in the middle and wraps an arm around both of them, pulling them tight to his side. All these little things fill her days with such happiness that even though she gets up at five a.m. and works until six p.m. _every single day_ the monotony of it doesn’t even register, almost like it’s not monotonous at all. 

It’s late one night and she’s on her way back to bed from getting a glass of water when she notices that Alexa’s bedroom door is open quite a bit wider than it had been when she’d passed by before, one of the dogs must have nosed it open going in or out of the room, and she figures out of respect she’ll go ahead and close it before heading back to her own room. When she’s standing in the doorway, hand poised halfway towards the doorknob, she freezes as she’s finally able to register what’s going on in the room the TV providing just enough light that she can see them; Baron’s hard body spread out underneath her, his hands gripping her hips tightly as he pistons up into her, her breasts swaying with every movement of her body as she rides him. 

She knows that she should leave, that she should just go back to her room and pretend this never happened because no way should she be _watching_ them but it’s like she no longer has control of her body, like she’s lost the ability to move at all and so she just stands there, glued to the spot. She can see the muscles of Baron’s thighs moving beneath his skin as he fucks up into Alexa at a steady pace, a rapturous look on his face as he lets out an animalistic growl of pleasure. She just laughs and plants her hands on his tattooed chest for support as she spreads her legs wider and starts bouncing on his dick harder, the primal sounds of their lovemaking and the slap of flesh on flesh filling the room. They’re a perfect match, he’s all hard lines and rough edges and she’s all slight smooth curves as they work perfectly in sync on their hunt for mutual pleasure and Nia doesn’t know who she wants to be more: Baron or Alexa.

There’s arousal pooling in her gut, heating her blood and flushing her skin, has been pretty much since she started watching them but it’s all twisted up with this sick sense of dread because _oh my god! You’re in love with them_ and that’s just so, so wrong. They’re a wonderfully happy couple and she’s your _best friend_ who probably doesn’t even like girls let alone her in particular so even as her clit throbs in her panties her heart is shriveling up in her chest. She has no idea how she’d gotten to this point, how she’d managed to cross the line of friendship and into romantic love with the two most important people in her life _who were already a couple_ but she knew there was no coming out of this completely whole for her.

There’s a high pitched cry from the bedroom that draws Nia’s attention back to her friends and she can hear Alexa say, “Oh fuck Bear, I’m coming.” And her body goes nearly rigid as she comes around his dick and he fucks her till she’s a twitching mess on top of him. He quickly flips them, all controlled power and agility, so she’s on her back and he’s pounding her harder than before, almost harder than she thinks Alexa can take but she’s still moaning and bucking up into him, her head thrashing back and forth on the bed as she tries to contain all the feelings coursing through her body and it almost feels like they’re connected, like she can feel Baron thrusting into her, can feel Alexa clenched tight around her imaginary dick. She bites her lip to hold back a groan of her own and for a moment she thinks that she might come herself, completely untouched, but then Alexa turns her head and their eyes lock, fear and humiliation rising up so fast that she’s nearly choking on it and her vision swims as little white dots dance in in front of her eyes. 

She expects Alexa to react, to call a halt to their activities and slam the door in her face while yelling about what a pervert she is but she just smiles at her, her pearly white teeth bright in the muted light of the room but not as bright as the predatory look in her crystalline blue eyes as she encourages Baron to fuck her harder, to come all over her tits and the whole time she just keeps her eyes on Nia. He pulls out of her suddenly, jerking his cock a few times before coming over her chest in thick white stripes and collapsing on top of her, heedless of the mess he’d just made. 

She’s still just smiling at Nia, sly and satisfied as she runs her hands over his sweaty back and whispers in his ear. She doesn’t know what she says, can’t make out her hushed tones, but then Baron is turning his head and they’re both looking at her and it’s all suddenly too much and she bolts. She runs back to her room and slams the door, flicking the lock for good measure as she sinks to the floor with her back pressed to the cool wood of the only barrier between her and possibly the most embarrassing situation of her entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So _a couple days_ turned into _almost a week_ and I'm sorry for the wait but I hope this is worth it! Also I tried to tag this appropriately but if you think I should add a certain tag let me know!

After that night things between the three of them are tense and awkward, none of them have mentioned what happened at all but they’re all walking on eggshells as far as Nia is concerned. They haven’t shared a meal or watched a movie or gone out together since that night, Alexa doesn’t do her hair anymore and Nia spends most of her free time in her bedroom, the closed wooden door more like a concrete wall for the way that it separates them, Alexa and Baron firmly on one side and her on the other.

It goes on like that for over a month, conversations that stop whenever she walks into the room and planning her schedule around theirs so that she only has to spend as little time with them as humanly possible and dreading the few moments that they are together like the plague. She hasn’t really been able to look either of them in the eyes since _the incident_ , deciding instead to always focus on something just above their left shoulders, and she honestly can’t decide which is worse: having to deal with them individually or having to deal with them together. Whether they’re together or apart though she’s always bombarded with images from that night: flashes of pale creamy skin and chiseled muscles, the way that their bodies moved together, so perfectly in sync, their mingled cries of ecstasy like music to her ears and she thinks that if she could just _stop_ seeing these things, _feeling_ these things then maybe everything could just go back too normal. But she can’t stop, and things don’t go back too normal. When she’s finally had enough of it, thinks that if she has to feel Alexa’s worried eyes or Baron’s penetrating gaze boring into her one more time that she’ll actually lose her freakin mind and so she comes to the conclusion that she has to move out. The store is making steady money now and she’s got enough saved up that she can afford to get a place of her own, the only reason she hadn’t was because of her relationship with Baron and Alexa and now…well there wasn’t a relationship anymore so it really would be best for all of them if she moved out and moved on.

She decides to tell Alexa on a Friday, it’s her day off work from the salon and she’s got Lina watching the store so she figures this is the perfect time, there’s no use forestalling the inevitable. Once she steps out of the hallway and sees Alexa curled up on the couch with Baron’s arm tight around as they watch TV she realizes that _nope_ this is not the perfect time, in fact it’s possibly the worst time imaginable. She can remember dozens of other days exactly like this one except that she’d be there on the couch with them, Baron’s arm around her shoulder as she traced the lines of his tattoos with her fingertips, her free hand tangled with Alexa’s on his lap and they all flash before her eyes like a kaleidoscope of every shining moment she’d ever spent with them and her heart clenches in her chest, somehow managing to shatter even more despite the fact that it was already broken. She’ll never have that again, those small moments of happiness that made her life worthwhile and it absolutely devastates her because she’d had it all, everything she’d ever wanted and then she’d fucked it up by falling in love with them. 

Before she can beat a hasty retreat back to her bedroom Alexa’s eyes stray from whatever’s on the television over to where she’s standing, perking up a little bit in her seat as grabs the remote and mutes the TV, bathing the room in silence for a moment before she speaks. 

“What’s up, Nia?”

She swallows thickly, clearing her throat once before she answers. “Can I talk to you,” she gestures vaguely towards the dining room, “Ya know, alone.”

Tiny lines of confusion form between her brows, marring the pure porcelain of her skin. “Why do you need to talk to me alone, you’ve never done that before. We don’t have any secrets Nia and whatever you need to say, you can say it in front of Baron.” They’re both sitting up a little straighter now, moving to the edge of the couch to give her their complete attention.

“I think I should move out.” She exclaims, before she has the chance to change her mind and hightail it out of there, which is still a possibility at this point. Alexa’s shock is plain to see in the widening of her eyes and her sudden intake of breath but Baron is more stoic, his face totally blank as if he couldn’t be bothered either way and that’s probably true, he probably doesn’t even really like her, only tolerated her for Alexa’s sake and now she just really needs to get out of there.

“What, why? Is this because you saw us having sex?” She asks, getting straight to the point. It seems like she really doesn’t understand, like out of all the reasons for her to possibly be moving out this one is the hardest to wrap her mind around.

“Of course not,” she sputters, eyes bouncing between the two of them nervously, the picture of Alexa painted in Baron’s come starting to form in her mind’s eye but she shakes it away before the image can fully form. “It’s just…the store is making money now and you two are a couple but then there’s only me and it just doesn’t make sense for me to stay here anymore.” She’s already backing away, seeking to retreat to her room and the way their gaze feels heavy on her, like a tangible touch as her heart races in fear.

“Is it because you liked watching us?” She’s standing now, walking slowly towards her like she’s a wild animal that might sprint off at any moment and to be honest it’s a pretty accurate description of her at the moment. Alexa may be all of five feet tall but Nia has never been more afraid in her life as she continues to moves closer. “Did you wanna touch me that night Nia? Did you wanna touch Baron?” She’s standing right in front of her now, looking up at her with guileless eyes as reaches out and grabs her hand, toying with the fingers. “Do you wanna touch me right now?”

_Yes, oh God yes._ That’s what she wants to say, more than anything, but she can’t, she can’t because Baron is right there and they’re a happy couple and her feelings aren’t right. She can see him over Alexa’s head, casual as can be, his moves fluid and lithe as he gets up and comes to stand beside his girlfriend, as he reaches out and grabs her other hand in his, trails his fingertip over the lines in her palm. Alexa’s hands are dainty, delicate and smooth as they explore the bones of her larger hand. Barons are big, bigger than hers, and rough from years of manual labor where they cradle hers and she shivers, the twin sensations altogether too much and not enough at the same time. “I don’t… I shouldn’t, you two are together and I’d be ruining everything.” She whispers, tears building at the corners of her eyes.

“Who says you’d be ruining anything? I don’t think you’d be ruining anything, do you Bear?” She closes the distance between them until she’s flush against her body, the warm weight of her settling against her front as she nuzzles into Nia’s ample breasts. Baron’s behind her now, a burning line against her back as he sandwiches her between them. He pulls her hair to the side, his breath tickling over her skin as he whispers his reply into her neck, “Definitely not ruining anything.” He drags his lips over her pulse point sucking the salty skin into his mouth and laving it with his tongue. Alexa is still nestled between her tits, kissing over the swell of them through her t-shirt and her mind is a haze of confusion and arousal with arousal obviously winning out but she couldn’t just get lost in the moment, not until she understood for sure exactly what was going on.

“I don’t… I don’t understand.” She pants as Alexa latches onto her nipple through the fabric of her clothes.

“What’s not to understand?” he says, switching to the other side of her neck, biting into her shoulder and making her shiver and Alexa picks up right where he left off, finishing his sentence without a second thought. She slides a hand under her shirt caressing the soft skin of her round stomach. “We want you Nia, and you want us. We thought maybe we could entice you into joining us that night but you ran off. Who did you think opened the door?” Her hand is still travelling up her torso, dancing over her skin as she finally cups the full weight of Nia’s breast in her hand, rubs a thumb over her nipple. 

She sucks in a sharp breath, “I uh,” Baron chooses that moment to grab her by the hips, fingers digging into the bountiful flesh there and she can feel the rigid outline of his cock pressing into her as he thrusts against her ass, successfully shocking the rest of the words out of her. “I thought it was one of the dogs.” 

“Definitely wasn’t one of the dogs, not unless you want me to be one.” He growls, nipping at her ear playfully. 

Her laughter dies on a sigh as Alexa’s hands finally make their way under the cups of her bra, the first skin to skin contact with her breasts and she moans at the feel of it, of her small hands overflowing with the lush skin of her tits as she massages them. One of Baron’s hands is running along the waistband of her jeans, just barely dipping inside to tease at the warm skin hidden there, the other still kneading the flesh of her hip and the combination of both of their hands on her, both of them touching her, has her knees going weak and if they didn’t move this to the bedroom soon her legs were liable give out and she said as much.

“Maybe we should take this to the bedroom then?”

“That sounds like a great idea, doesn’t it Bear?” Her voice is all high pitched and innocent, completely belying the fact that she’s currently tweaking both of Nia’s nipples, seeing how hard she can get them and sending little sparks of pleasure down her spine. His hand shifts down until he’s cupping her pussy through her pants and her clit throbs.

“Yeah, that sounds like a phenomenal idea baby.”

Alexa removes her hands from her bra, one last lingering caress down her side before she grabs her by the hand again to lead her to the bedroom and Nia grabs Baron’s hand reflexively, pulling him along behind them as she follows the pixie in front of her.

Their bedroom is the same as it’s always been, the king size bed set up right in the middle with the stupid gauzy curtains that Alexa likes hanging from the posts and the dresser they’d painted together under the window but now it seems like so much more than it’s ever been. She’s not stepping in here as just a friend anymore, she’s stepping in here as a sexual partner, as a lover, and the thought of it is a little terrifying. She’s once again struck immobile by the force of her emotions, caught halfway between the bed and the doorway, between Baron and Alexa. She’s drawn up short when Nia stops, like they’ve hit a brick wall, and she turns to her all wide concerned eyes as she squeezes her hand in a show of comfort.

“We don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to do and if that means that we go back to the living room and finish watching _Smallville_ then that’s what we do. We don’t want to force you into anything Nia.”

Baron is right behind her again, rubbing at the tense muscles of her shoulders and working out the few kinks that had formed there. “I don’t have to be involved if that’s what’s making you leery. I’d be perfectly content to just watch but don’t let that make you think that I don’t want you. I want you bad Nia but it has to be your choice.” His hands are working magic on her neck and shoulders and it gets her to thinking about what type of wonders he could work with those hands on other, more _erogenous_ parts of her body. Lexa’s still standing there patiently awaiting her answer and it hits her just how long she’s wanted this, wanted them, and maybe it was always there, from the very beginning, her desire for her best friends building and building until it poured out of her, filled her up as she’d stood in the doorway watching them that night.

“I do want you, both of you.” She said, her voice only wavering the slightest bit. 

Lexa’s responding smile is blinding, toothpaste commercial stunning in all its shining white glory and Baron releases a relieved chuckle behind her. “Feels _so_ good to hear you say that babe.” Then it’s his hands that are on her breasts, cupping them in his hands and it’s so different from when Alexa held her earlier, his hands so much larger and they fit his palms like they were made for them.

Alexa, devious little fairy that she is, is the first one of them to remove any clothing. She strips off her shirt quickly, tossing it aside carelessly but she makes a show of stripping off her leggings, sliding them down her legs tantalizingly slow and Nia is surprised to find that she wasn’t wearing a bra or panties which leaves her deliciously nude before them. 

“What do you wanna do first?”

What did she wanna do first? The endless possibilities laid out before her were almost overwhelming but as she takes in the magnificence of Alexa’s body she suddenly knows exactly how she wants to start. “Wanna touch you first, want Baron to watch while I take you apart with my mouth and then I wanna touch Baron.” she says, quickly tacking on, “If that’s okay with both of you?” at the end because they both need to consent to everything that happens in this bedroom in order for any of their relationships to survive this. 

“I’d say that’s doable. What do you say princess, that copacetic?”

She nods enthusiastically. “Definitely.”

Just like that she’s the one crossing the room and eliminating all the space between them as she slides one hand into Alexa’s blonde hair, combing her fingers through it until she’s cupping the back of her neck and pulling her up onto her tiptoes so that she can seal their lips together. Her mouth is warm and open, greedy for it as she sucks Nia’s tongue into her mouth, slithering her own around the textured flat of it. The kiss is sloppy and wet and she doesn’t even care because it’s everything she’s wanted up to this point, she feels like she could kiss Alexa for days and never get tired of it. They kiss each other breathless as her free hand starts to explore the slim body in front of her, over her shoulders and the soft lines of her back to her tiny waist, so tiny that she could nearly span the whole of it with her hands and she grips her here, pulling her tighter to her body as they continue to devour each other. 

An insistent tugging at the hem of her shirt pulls her away from the sweetness of Alexa’s lips. “Get rid of all this, I want to see you naked.” 

She backs up until she’s sitting on the bed, legs crossed at the knees, prim and proper as you please despite the fact that she’s completely naked, save the sparkle of gold and diamonds at her bellybutton, and it would almost be enough to make her laugh if anxiety wasn’t slowly creeping in. She notices that sometime while they’d been kissing Baron had made his way over to the other side of the bed where he sat propped against the headboard, long legs stretched out in front of him. He was still completely dressed, hands folded casually in his lap and inadvertently drawing her attention to the obvious bulge there. She knows that they want her, that they were the ones to ask her to join them in the bedroom and that obviously meant that they found her attractive but she’d never been with two people at the same time, never been with _these_ two people who meant so much to her and she couldn’t help but be a little nervous. It’s a nervous kind of excitement though because for all that she’s worried about exposing herself, about being vulnerable, she knows that they’ll be just as exposed, just as vulnerable as she is and that’s part of the thrill isn’t it, sharing so much of themselves with each other that it’s like there’s nothing separating them. It’s like something clicks into place then because she suddenly realizes that even though she’s feeling vulnerable and unguarded they must be feeling the same way and any apprehension that she felt is wiped away by the knowledge that everyone is nervous the first time they’re with someone new, it’s part of the fun and then she’s reaching for the button of her jeans and popping it open. Their eyes are riveted to her every move, they follow her as she lowers her zipper and slowly starts to work the material over her hips, as she tugs them down over her thick thighs, as she pulls them off of her legs and folds them meticulously, just to see if they’ll keep watching her and they do, her captivated audience.

“How long have you guys thought about this, about fucking me, I mean?” She queries taking a few sensuous steps forward, hands going to the hem of her shirt. Lexa’s eyes are wide with attention, pupils dilated with arousal as she rubs her thighs together in anticipation and its Baron who answers her question.

“Since the beginning,” In one swift motion her shirt is up and over her head, disposed of without a second thought and his groan resonates throughout the room. “Fuck Nia, since the very beginning.”

“What took you so long to tell me?” She unhooks her bra and lets the straps slip down her shoulders, holding the cups to her breasts for one last expectant moment before dropping the fabric and finally exposing the heavy swell of her tits to their eyes and their reactions are simultaneous and instantaneous. Baron inhales sharply through his teeth as he grinds the heel of his hand against what by now must be a painful erection, still confined by the denim restraints of his pants and Alexa gasps out, “Jesus fuck! Stop teasin us, love.” 

She laughs, deep and mischievous. “I think I like teasing you,” taking both breasts in hand she lightly plucks at the beige of her nipples. “Like you did to me, that night.” Her hand glides over the roundness of her stomach in a light caress as she slips beneath the waistband of her panties and dips her fingers into her slick folds. “God I was so scared when you saw me Lexa, thought you’d turn that fiery temper on me and kick me out on the spot.” She hisses in a breath as she flicks over her throbbing clit. “When you didn’t I had no idea what to do, I knew that I shouldn’t have been watching you but I couldn’t move, couldn’t look away.” She pulls her hand out of her pants and makes a spectacle of licking the wetness from each of her fingers before smiling wickedly. “It was exactly like you two are now, absolutely frozen, utterly riveted by the wonders taking place right in front of you.” A few more deft moves and her panties are gone, kicked to the side and just as easily forgotten as it leaves her completely nude in front of them for the first time. 

Alexa is in total awe of the goddess standing in front of her, Nia’s olive skin is positively luminous, bathed in the sunlight flooding through the curtains, her silky curls falling to her shoulders in chestnut waves. Her large breasts dip with the weight of gravity, the dusky nipples pointed downwards and just brushing the outward curve of her stomach. Her hips are wide and her thighs are _so thick_ that Alexa can’t wait to have her head buried between them, her pussy is covered with the lightest dusting of brown hair and when she twirls her finger, signaling to Nia that she should give them the full three hundred and sixty-degree view, she turns around slowly and her and Baron both groan appreciatively in their chests as they catch their first sight of her glorious ass. There’s just so _much_ of her and it all looks so soft and inviting that she just wants to get lost in her but she also knows how strong Nia is and she’s giddy at the thought of exploring her body with her hands and her mouth, feeling the strength and the power of her pliant and willing underneath her. 

Baron is a warm presence at her back and she knows that he wants this just as much as she does, wants Nia just as much as she does and she can remember all the nights they’d lain in this bed whispering to each other all the carnal thoughts Nia conjured in them on a daily basis as Baron fucked her into the mattress. He’d been mostly silent up until this point but she knows her Bear, knows that he’s a hairsbreadth away from tearing off his clothes and fucking them both silly but Nia had said what she wanted and no matter how torturous it was for the both of them that was exactly what they were gonna do. 

“You said you wanted to touch me,” she moves up the bed until she’s mirroring Baron’s position, propping herself against the headboard. She opens her legs to reveal her glistening pussy, her distended clit peeking out from between her lips and she taps it lightly with her finger. “So come touch me.” Nia’s on her in a second, crawling up the bed and planting herself between Alexa’s splayed thighs, licking along her slit maddeningly slow before teasing her bud with the tip of her tongue. 

At the first brush of Nia’s tongue she shouts, “Oh fuck!” and one of her hands buries itself in her wild curls pressing her closer as she delicately parts her lips and sucks her clit into her mouth. She’s so wet already that Nia’s first finger slips into her like a warm knife through butter and a second swiftly follows, she only has to move the tips of them the slightest bit to have Alexa bucking against her mouth the clitoral stimulation more than enough to drive her wild. Nia’s hand comes down hard and heavy on her thigh, forcing it towards her head and opening her cunt even wider to her hungry mouth, lapping up her juices like she’s an oasis in the desert. She can feel her orgasm building from the moment Nia touches her, a warm tightness in the pit of her stomach that radiates out from her core in sparking waves of pleasure.

“Tell me how that feels baby, does she feel good inside you?”

Her eyes fly open at the sound of her boyfriend’s voice having almost forgotten that he was there she was so caught up in her own pleasure. He’s still sitting next to her, still completely dressed and seemingly relaxed, a lesson in the strength of one man’s restraint. He’s still hard, has been since they’d started touching Nia back in the living room, and she can see him rhythmically squeezing his dick through his jeans, knows that he could come that way, just from watching and the pressure of his own hand through denim and he’s just so fuckin _sexy_. Nia’s doubled her efforts between her legs, kicking up the pace of her thrusts and the flicking of her tongue. Alexa starts to work her hips in time with her fingers, grinding her pussy against Nia’s face as she chases her ever approaching orgasm.

“Oh shit Bear, it feels so fuckin good. She’s lickin that clit just right, teasin that pussy just enough to have me on the edge, gonna make me come Bear, gonna come all over her face, oh my God, _Nia_!” 

Her orgasm crashes over her in a flood of lightening hot pleasure that has her body rising off the bed as her every muscle goes tense and Nia keeps at it, steadily licking her through it, her thrusts slowing until she’s almost not moving her fingers at all anymore but it doesn’t matter because she just keeps sucking, sucking, _sucking_ on her clit and her first orgasm just keeps rolling right into her second one and screams, loud and long and guttural as fireworks explode behind her eyes. 

When she finally stops coming and her body goes lax as she slips bonelessly to the bed Nia crawls up her body, peppering kisses up over her abdomen and the valley between her breasts before settling her mouth over hers. This kiss is slow and methodical, the polar opposite of the previous kisses they’d shared but no less passionate as Nia nibbles along her lower lip before slipping her tongue inside to tease along her own. She can taste her own musky flavor on her lips but underneath that she can taste Nia, tart and sweet like the cherries she’d had for lunch and when she pulls away Alexa whines at the loss.

Nia laughs. “Don’t get greedy now pixie, there’s someone else here who must be starting to feel a little neglected by now.”

They both turn their eyes on the man in question and he shoots them a playful smile. “Oh I don’t know; I think I quite enjoyed the show.”

“Well you’re just in time for the second act and it just so happens that we need a volunteer.” Nia moves off of Alexa to kneel between their two bodies and she reaches for the hem of his shirt, just barely pulling it up enough to reveal a strip of Baron’s flat stomach. “So what do ya say Baron, are you ready to be part of the show?”

“More than ready baby.”

Her hands are soft where they touch his skin, the muscles in his stomach jumping as she removes his shirt and he raises his arms to help her rid him of it. She starts working on the fly of his jeans and he lifts his hips as she pulls them down over his legs and tosses them aside. His cock is hard enough to pound nails where it curves up towards his body and she reaches for him ardently before coming up just short of touching his cock, her eyes widening in surprise. He runs his finger over the three horizontal barbells placed in a vertical line along the bottom of his shaft, feels the metal of the jewelry shift under his skin and it draws a shiver out of him. “Not what you expected baby?”

“I’ve never seen a dick piercing before. What does it feel like, does it hurt?” Her touch is feather light as she brushes over the studs in his cock and he shivers again.

“No it doesn’t hurt, feels real good actually, and it’ll feel amazing for you too, once I get inside you. Lexa loves it, don’t you princess?”

“More than chocolate.” She chuckles.

Nia just rolls her eyes and smiles, her hand growing bolder and tightening around him as she becomes accustomed to the piercings. He wants to let her take her time, wants to let her touch and explore his body for as long as she wants but if he’s being honest with himself watching her and Alexa together had gotten him way more revved up than he’d anticipated and if she kept touching him all curiosity and reverence he was gonna embarrass himself by going off right in her hand. Her strokes begin to slow, her grip lessens and just when he thinks he might be able to hold it together she lowers her head and takes him into her mouth. Oh _shit_ , her mouth is hot and wet around him and she’s flicking her tongue over the uppermost stud in his cock as she sucks rhythmically around him and then it’s there, burning bright and intense behind his eyes as his balls draw up tight and he’s com- but then suddenly Alexa’s (and he knows it’s Alexa, even with his eyes closed because Nia’s hands are still around his dick and fondling his balls) hand is coming down hard and stinging across his chest and she’s saying _don’t you fuckin come yet_ , the pain in his chest and the authority in her voice enough to bring him back from the edge, for now.

“Fuck ladies, I won’t be able to take much more of this.” She’s got him deeper now, all three of his piercings now held in the silky warmth of her mouth as she works him over, one finger slipping down to rub over his perineum and his eyes roll back in his head as he almost comes for the second time but once again Alexa strikes him across the chest and tells him to wait and miraculously, he does. Moments later she pulls off of him, giving him a few more languorous licks before she turns her eyes on his girlfriend. 

“Do you think we should show him a little mercy or should we keep playing with him?” She asks, tracing the lines of the tattoo on his thigh.

She taps one pointed nail against her teeth, rolls her eyes to the ceiling and squints a little, as if she’s really thinking hard on it. “Hmm, while I really do enjoy working Baron into a lather it seems to me that you’ve been doing a lot of touching and not a lot of getting touched. That needs to change, now.”

“Well how do you suggest we remedy that?”

Her answering grin is wide enough to put the Cheshire cat to shame. “You’ll see.” And then she turns her eyes to him before flicking them back in Nia’s direction. “Get her Baron.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice, he springs forward and wraps his arms around Nia pulling her flush to his body before flipping them so that she’s under him, pinned to the bed by the weight of his pelvis against hers as he hovers above her. Alexa quickly shoves the pillows off the bed, taking their place at Nia’s head and reaching for both of her hands so that she can hold them in place on her shoulders, preventing her from using her hands. She could probably shrug Alexa off without even thinking about it but he can see the lust firing up her topaz eyes and turning them molten. He knows that she’s enjoying this, that she’s open to whatever comes next because she trusts them to make it good for all of them and he doesn’t plan on disappointing her. 

He turns his eyes to Alexa, awaiting her instructions and his breath catches in his throat at the sight of them. She’s on her knees with Nia’s head cradled on her thighs, her red tipped hair covering her tits and concealing them from his gaze and for all that he’s always compared her to a pixie or a fairy right now she’s all mermaid, a siren that he’s helpless to resist. She’s still got Nia’s hands held against her shoulders, the position of her arms pushing her breasts together and putting her pebbled nipples on display for him, her stomach is soft and giving, molding itself around him and cushioning him where they’re bodies are pressed tight together. They’re both so fuckin beautiful that he can hardly believe this is happening, that he’s lucky enough to be able to call these women _his_ because even if Nia doesn’t know it yet that’s always been what he and Alexa had in mind, a relationship between the three of them.

“Kiss her, Baron.”

Nia’s lips are soft and plush just like the rest of her and her mouth still tastes vaguely of Alexa when he dips inside to kiss her deeper. He kisses her slow and steady and gentle as he sips from the ambrosia of her mouth, licking along her lips and the curve of her teeth and twining their tongues together. It seems awhile later, he’s lost complete track of time getting lost in these two glorious women that he really has no idea how much time has passed with them kissing, Alexa runs her fingers through his hair and tugs softly, pulling him away from Nia’s lips and pushing his head down her body.

“Now her tits Bear.”

He goes willingly, ducking his head down to lay a kiss on the swell of her right breast and then the left. He trails a moist line down the curve of it until he can swirl his tongue around her nipple before sucking it into his mouth, the textured bumps of her areola like tiny constellations pressed to the roof of his mouth because she is _heavenly_ and when she bucks under him he gives one hard, final suck before moving to her other breast. When they’re both glistening with his saliva Alexa says, “Lower, Baron.” And so he kisses down over her ribs to her stomach, nuzzling into the softness of her belly before continuing on his course downward to sink his teeth into the jut of her hipbone. He noses through the hair on her mound, pausing to take in her scent, a kind of salty-sweet musk that reminds him of the sea and he kisses her there, at the very heart of her.

“That’s good Baron, now make her come.” 

Alexa’s voice is breathless and dazzled as it penetrates the fog of arousal in his head and that’s exactly what he wants, more than anything, to please Nia and by make her come therefore pleasing Alexa. Nothing gets him off more than satisfying beautiful women, than satisfying these beautiful women. Nia’s legs are spread wide around the width of his shoulders, her thighs a warm heavy weight where they rest against him as he sets to taking her apart with his mouth. He drags his tongue lightly over her clit, hard and flushed, letting the breathy sounds she’s making guide him to the perfect pressure and speed and when she moans _oh fuck_ he knows that he’s succeeded. He keeps that pace, licking over her clit firm and fast as he dips his thumb inside her. She's practically dripping wet and his face is covered in her juices in no time, more of her slick honey gushing out when he starts moving his thumb in a circular motion inside her. Her cunt clenches down tight on his thumb and her thighs start to quiver around his head and he’d know she was close just from that but then she confirms his suspicions by saying, “Oh my god Baron yes, I’m gonna come.” But instead of quickening his pace and trying to rush her over the edge he keeps his tempo, fast licks and slow teasing circles inside her that fill her up until she shatters into a million prismatic shards of ecstasy and he moans as he works her through it.

When she comes down he’s still between her thighs tonguing at her bud so lightly that he almost isn’t touching her but she’s still so sensitive that it feels like a full on caress and her core keeps clenching, spirals of pleasure continuing to shoot through her and when she manages to peel her eyelids back to take in her surroundings the first thing she sees is Baron between her legs, his hair falling into his face and tickling her skin, his brown eyes almost black with lust as he stares at her greedily. The hunger in his eyes is mirrored in Alexa’s when she looks up into her face, mouth slightly open as she licks her lips and swallows noticeably. 

“How was that Nia?” She asks huskily, reaching to palm both of her breasts in her petite hands, massaging them gently.

She responds the only way she can. “Holy fuck.” She pants, laughing. With Alexa’s hands newly occupied her own are free for the first time since her reversal of fortune had landed her flat on her back and she threads her fingers through Baron’s hair, almost petting him while he continues to kiss her pussy. “It was _amazing_. 

She pinches her nipples, twisting them ever so slightly and making her groan. “It’s not over yet baby. Are you ready Bear?”

He raises up from her pussy and sits back on his haunches, tugs at his hard cock while he eyes them up like a buffet table. “Hell yeah Lexa baby, so fuckin ready. You ready for a show?”

She takes one hand from where she’d still been fondling Nia’s breasts and she can feel it against her hair as Alexa slides a hand between them to touch herself and parrots his earlier response. “So fuckin ready.”

Baron taps her swollen clit with the head of his dick and she jumps, releasing a squeal so high-pitched that she’d deny it came from her, before rubbing his cock through her folds and coating his length in her essence. The flared tip of his prick tugs at her opening as he teases her entrance before sinking into her agonizingly slow, inch by tantalizing inch. She can feel when the first of his piercings enters her, the metal just the littlest bit cooler than the rest of his shaft and she shivers deliciously as they slide over already sensitized tissues. When he’s fully seated inside her he grabs her hips, fingers digging into the skin there as he grinds against her a few times and whispers, “Shit.”

The sound has Alexa squeezing her breast almost instinctively as she rubs her cunt a little faster. “How does it _feel_ Bear, tell me.”

He pulls out of her nearly all the way before slamming back into her. “Feels even better than we imagined princess. She’s tight baby, and so fuckin wet…wanna watch you taste her.” Then turning his gaze on Nia, “Gonna fuck you open baby, gonna make you come on my cock and then I’m gonna come all over this pretty pussy of yours and watch as my girl cleans it all up, would you like that ladies?” 

They both moan at the same time and he starts fucking her faster; quick, sharp thrusts that have her entire body jiggling with the force of them and the knot that’s been tying itself up in her torso since her last orgasm starts to unravel bit by bit, waves of giddy pleasure spilling out of her core and bathing her whole body in its warm glow. She watches the play of his muscles under his gleaming skin, the way his stomach and arms flex as fucks her and it’s primal in its beauty. She wants to burn this image into her mind, to save it so that she can pull it out and enjoy it later when it’s just a memory.

“God Nia you’re so fuckin hot, so fuckin hot takin my boyfriend’s dick.” Alexa gasps behind her and her body spasms once before going slack against the headboard. She pulls her hand from between her legs, fingers wet with her come and she paints Nia’s mouth with it until she parts her lips and sucks them inside, filling her mouth with the tangy flavor of her best friend. 

Baron shifts his hand from her hip to her mound so that he can slip between her folds and circle her clit with his thumb and the knot in her belly unfurls a little more as her second orgasm grows ever closer. He presses down with the hand on her mound changing the angle of his dick just enough that he’s suddenly hitting her g-spot with every thrust and her eyes roll back in her head as she screams around Alexa’s fingers. Her other hand is back on her tit pinching her nipple between her forefinger and thumb and twisting, the biting pain shooting straight to her clit where Baron is still circling it smoothly as he pounds her hard enough to have the bed squeaking and she’s coming, clamping down on him so tight that she almost forces him out of her but he keeps fucking her until she’s a mass of quivering nerves beneath him. 

“You’re so damn _tight_ Nia.” He growls, his rhythm faltering as his hips jerk against her once, twice, and then, “Shit, I’m gonna come.” He pulls out of her and he’s already coming, his dick twitching as he squirts his load all over her pussy. He squeezes the length of his cock, from base to tip, and shakes it a few times to make sure that he’s milked every last drop of come from it before collapsing at her side and telling Alexa to clean her up.

Alexa gently moves Nia’s head from her lap to the bed and then takes Baron’s place between her spread thighs, fervently moving to lap up his sticky come. She wipes a finger through some of it and offers it to Nia who holds her stare as she once again takes Alexa’s come covered fingers into her mouth. Baron tastes different than Alexa, a little saltier and a little more bitter but every bit as delicious and she never wants this day to end. 

When she’s all clean Alexa crawls up her body and kisses her lazily on the mouth sharing more of Baron’s unique flavor with her and when she’s done she kisses him too and Nia knows he must be tasting himself in her mouth and that just makes it hotter as she watches them. Alexa rolls off of her so that she’s laying on her other side and once again she’s sandwiched between them. They’re all hot and sweaty and out of breath but she’s never felt this sated, never felt this content or this loved and it would be so easy for her to get used to this, to being loved by them but those are dangerous thoughts. This was more than likely a one-time thing and even if it they all did happen to have sex again it wasn’t like it meant anything. Sex was just sex and even though she wanted more than that it didn’t mean that they did and under no circumstances were they obligated to return her feelings and she was under no illusions that this would turn out to be more than just a casual thing. So even though she’d just had the best sexual experience of her life and was still floating in the afterglow of it all a part of her still felt heavy with the knowledge that this had meant so much more to her than it had to them.

She must have dozed off because when she opens her eyes again the sun is noticeably lower in the sky judging by the amount of light left in the room. Baron is breathing deeply and evenly into her hair with one arm slung over her waist and holding onto Alexa’s hip, keeping them all pressed together. Alexa’s head is nestled in the curve of her shoulder, her breath ghosting over her breast and her blonde hair is spread out along her arm. She’s so gorgeous and wonderful that Nia’s heart swells with love just from looking at her and she shakes her head because this is so bad, she’s in way too deep. She thought that she’d be able to keep her feelings in check, that she could just enjoy this for what it was but she’d been wrong and now she needed to get out of there, ASAP. 

She tries to just slide down the bed thinking that if she can just slink to the foot of it she can get up and head back to her room to think about every single way she’d fucked up this friendship without disturbing them but the second she moves Baron tightens his hold on the both of them and says, “Where are you going?”

She rolls her eyes to the side to try and catch sight of him but he’s too far behind her for her to see him. “Uh I was just gonna head back to my room so you guys could sleep.”

“Why would you do that when you can stay right here with us?” Alexa asks and she’s starting to think that neither one of them had been asleep at all.

“I just…I figured you’d want to be alone, that whatever just happened, was over and that we should go back to being friends, I mean, unless that’s not what you wanted?”

“Of course it’s not silly, we were kinda hoping that we’d become a regular thing.”

“Like a friends with benefits type of thing?” She asks, brows scrunching in confusion.

“No baby, like a we’d all be dating thing, you and me and Baron. A polyamorous relationship, if that’s something you think you could want.”

Nia had been so sure when she’d walked into this that it would be something that happened once and then never again but here they were offering to date her and she was completely stunned. How does one react when the one thing that they thought they could never have is suddenly offered to them on a silver platter? Favorably to say the least.

“I think I’d really like that you guys, to a part of your relationship.”

“ _Our_ relationship.” She smiles sweetly and kisses her forehead.

“This is really great news ladies, really it is but can we actually go to sleep now?” He asks gruffly, his breath huffing against her hair.

Nia and Alexa share an impish look and the next thing she knows they’re both licking over his cock and balls and taking turns seeing who can hold their breath the longest with Baron’s dick in their throat so needless to say he didn’t get any sleep then and it’s not until hours later that they all fall into a sweaty heap and finally let exhaustion claim them.

**End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far thank you for staying with me and if you actually enjoyed this piece feel free to let me know by leaving kudos or a comment! Oh and p.s. I was using Lexa as a nickname for Alexa, it was not a series of typos :)

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a second and final chapter to this posted within the next few days. Let me know what you think of this part until then?


End file.
